As we lay here
by I'm Just a Thought
Summary: At the Nekozawa Mansion Kyoya pinned Haruhi and they finally realise their feelings for each other. Please tell me what you think and I will make a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Here we are

There we were. As I hover over Haruhi staring into her strangely calm eyes for what seemed like an eternity neither of us said a word. All I could think about was her naked body on mine feeling her tense up and shake in pleasure.

"Kyoya, you wouldn't do this…" Haruhi whispered to me as her soft voice broke the silence.

The only thing I could do was stare. A smirk grew on her small, porcelain face as she started to pull away from me.

"Where do you think your going?" I smirked as a pinned her back down to the bed. "Haruhi" I asked "...are you scared" she looked away for the longest time.

"You have nothing to gain by going after me" when she looked at me I could tell she was trying to hold back from crying.

"Haruhi don't cry" I wiped away her tears. I bent over to whispered in her ear and said "You're right...I can't never hurt you I can't afford to lose the one person in my life that made me feel alive."

I was staring at Kyoya's bare chest lingering above me. I loved seeing him like this but I can't tell him how I really feel I don't want to hurt Tamaki I know he loves me but...but I love Kyoya.

"Haruhi..." I heard him start to speak I looked at him again he let go of me "I-I'm sorry...I know you like Tamaki, I was just hoping maybe, just maybe you could love me too." He looked away from me and stood to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave me. He tried to pull away but I pulled him back to me. I hugged him it was a little while until he started to hug me back.

"Kyoya…" I began "I don't like Tamaki...I don't like anyone other than…"

"Haruhi, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Kyoya interrupted. "I can see it in your face your uncomfortable with me around."

I kissed Kyoya so he wouldn't be upset he could looked at me confused and dazed.

"Your are being crazy Kyoya...I-I Love You." Before I could say anything else he kissed me. He managed to push into my mouth taking control of it. When he finally conquered my mouth he grabbed my thigh pulling me up around his waist. I could feel his bulge rub across me multiple times. I want him I thought to myself. I managed to unbutton his jeans until he threw me on the bed he pulled off his jeans along with his boxers when his full erection springing free.

He came over to me and pulled my dress off leaving me in my bra and panties. He slowly unhooked my bra then threw it across the room. He just stared at me for the longest time.

She looked so beautiful. Kyoya thought to himself when he reached out and took Haruhi's breast in his hand hearing her small quiet wanting whimper as I slowly moved closer kissing Haruhi all over taking her nipple in my mouth sucking it, teasing it with tongue and as I let go lightly nipping to tip.

I moved my hands down to her waist taking ahold of her bright pink underwear and pulling it off slowly. I looked up at her, and saw that she was looking away.

"Haruhi what's wrong" I asked. She responded with "I've never done this before I'm scared."

I reached out took her hand slowly guiding it down my chest to my erection. She looked at me with no words and thats when she quit resisting me and let me guide her.

"See Haruhi, you don't need to be scared. She leaned over to me and kissed me as I start to push her down on her back I told her It might hurt a little. She took a deep breath and told me It was ok….

**I'm stopping here!**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction so tell me what you think and if I should finish it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Depressed, Confused, and Dazed

~Meanwhile downstairs~

"Haru-chan?!" Hunny yelled running throughout the house looking frantically for his cake eating partner.

"Hunny what's wrong" Tamaki began as he heard a slight yell come from above him.

"Haru-chan is gone I can't find her anywhere, she was suppose to eat cake with me and Usa-chan…." Hunny said while wiping his eyes from the tears that scattered his face.

"It's okay Hunny I will help you find her. I will look up there while you continue looking down here. We will find her." Tamaki reassured the crying boy.

"Okay." Hunny ran off smiling with his little pink Usa-chan in his arm.

"Haruhi… Haruhi… Hunny is looking for you. Something about eating cake with him. Where are you?" Tamaki slowly walked upstairs with his stomach in knots feeling like he already knew what was happening. hearing yet another scream coming from down the long hallway.

~Second Floor Kyoya's room~

"Shhh...Haruhi you have to be quiet or they will hear and come looking." Kyoya smirked as he thrusted into Haruhi.

Haruhi knew she had to be quiet but she felt so good. Kyoya continued gaining speed and strength. Haruhi felt Kyoya use all he had for one last thrust as he slammed into Haruhi for the last time until he felt her walls close in on him as he supported himself by leaning on Haruhi.

Haruhi felt his warmth as her toes curled and his hot seed filled her. She moaned in pleasure until…

"Haruhi are you in here?" Kyoya looked at Haruhi with fear in his eyes. He pulled out of Haruhi as fast as he could but the door slowly opened when Tamaki walked in.

Staring in shock he quickly walked out of the room in disappointment. When he shut the door he yelled through the door saying "Hunny is looking for you. You should get cleaned up Haruhi." She hated hearing Tamaki like this she knew he was crying and she knew she had hurt him.

~10 minutes later downstairs~

"Hunny-senpai I heard you were looking for me." Haruhi said holding back her self from crying.

"Yeah. Its time to eat cake." Hunny said excitedly "Hunny-senpai could we eat it later I don't feel that good." Haruhi said to Hunny as he stared at her with worried eyes.

"W-What's wrong Haru-chan. Are you sick?" Hunny said hugging Haruhi as if she had been on her death bed.

"No I just don't feel so good I'm gonna go rest you and Usa-chan can go ahead without me." Haruhi said trying to get free from the little boys grip. But the harder she pulled away the tighter he clung on.

When Hunny finally let go of Haruhi he skipped into the kitchen to get his cake. Haruhi stood there for a moment listening to Hunny eating his cake and talking to his Usa-chan. Haruhi found Tamaki's room after checking every corner where she was sure he would be she left to her room thinking he would be there. She got there and found Tamaki sitting on the bed in a depressed, confused and dazed state. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi began in a soft voice in a big maze. She didn't know how to begin. Or even what to say.

Tamaki interrupted "W-what were you thinking Haruhi. Kyoya found me after I ran off saying that you didn't want me to find you guys like that and because… you didn't want t-t-to hurt me." He finished with a with a sigh trying to keep from crying.

"Tamaki-senpai…I didn't want you to be upset…I know you like me but…" she felt a small tear run down her cheek.

"Haruhi…look at me" Tamaki said with longing words. She could find herself to look at him.

"Haruhi." Tamaki gently grabbed her chin making her look at him. She couldn't dare look him in the eyes. "Haruhi look at me now."

Haruhi slowly brought her eyes up where she meet Tamaki. "Haruhi…yes I like you but all I want for you is to be happy. And if its not with me then I can live with that."

Haruhi closed her eyes as a warm tear rolled down her face. "Now I heard you felt sick get some rest Haruhi." Tamaki stood up from the bed, bending over to place a soft kiss on Haruhi's lips then walking away. When She heard the door shut Haruhi could find herself to do anything but curl up in a ball and cry. She couldn't go to sleep.

~Midnight~

Haruhi was still crying in bed. She thought everyone was asleep when she heard a faint "hello?" at the door. She didn't want anyone to see her like this but she they already heard her.

"Haruhi it's Tamaki. Can I come in."

"Come in." Haruhi managed to force herself to say.

"I can't sleep Haruhi do you mind if I stay here with you?" She knew he was lying he wanted to comfort her. But she needed a hug from someone…anyone.

Haruhi moved over so Tamaki could lay down. She patted the bed beckoning him over. Haruhi was no longer crying at this point. "Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi tried to speak.

"Just Tamaki." He said smiling.

"Tamaki Thank you." Haruhi whispered before falling asleep.

**I stopping here for now.**

**Tell me what you think! and thank you to those who reviewed chapter one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost in a storm

~Next day back at the host club~

"Haruhi what's wrong with you, you are looking pale?" Kyoya asked Haruhi as she started to fall asleep.

"Hmmm oh nothing sorry." She quickly stood up and walked away awkwardly trying not to make the smallest noise.

She continued to clean up after the days service when everyone left except Kyoya who was writing in his notepad. He kept looking up at Haruhi worriedly.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya dropped everything and ran over almost sprinting to the ghostly white, unconscious girl laying on the floor. He couldn't wake her up he tried everything but nothing worked. Kyoya pulled out his phone to call somebody…anybody.

**Phone conversation:**

**Tamaki- "Oh hey Kyoya."**

**Kyoya- "Get over here now. Haruhi just passed out and she's burning up."**

**Tamaki- "Oh my god I will be there in a second."**

**Kyoya- "Wait stop by my house and get my families private doctor and say its urgent."**

**Tamaki- "Got it."**

**End of conversation**

"M-Mom…" Haruhi said with a small weak voice. "M-Mom I'm coming…"

"Haruhi! Haruhi no wake up don't give up on me now." Kyoya yelled shaking the still passed out girl. He put his hand over her forehead she was so hot now it was only a matter of time now.

Tamaki and the doctor ran through the door. The doctor quickly grabbed Haruhi trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"We need to get her out of here someone grab her." The doctor said grabbing his stuff while Kyoya grabbed Haruhi.

~At the Ootori Mansion~

(Kyoya's room)

"Okay her temperature seems to have stopped going up for now. Tell me when she wakes up." The doctor turned to leave the room.

"Wait doctor, W-what happened? First she was fine then she just passed out." Kyoya asked.

"It's due to stress. There really isn't a name for it but her being pale, fainting, and her temperature where just sight affects. I wont be surprised if when she wakes up she doesn't remember anything." The doctor turned and left. Kyoya went back to Haruhi and Tamaki who was sitting next to the bed.

"We should call Ranka." Tamaki stood up

"I already did he is away for business. So she will stay here for a while." Kyoya said looking at Haruhi as if his whole world just broke into a million pieces. Tamaki Just continued walking out of the room trying to find a place to be alone.

~Next day~

"Kyoya! Kyoya where is she...Wheres Haruhi?!" Kyoya fell off the couch he was sleeping on quickly jumping to his feet running to his bedroom where Tamaki was yelling. When he got into the room he saw something that even words couldn't describe.

His room was destroyed and Haruhi was no where to be found.

Kyoya ran from his room only to find his front door was open with dark storm clouds coming over the mountains.

"T-Tamaki…Its gonna storm. We need to find her. She couldn't have gotten far." Kyoya ran to his phone and called his families military and the rest of the host club telling everyone to look for Haruhi until she is found.

"How could this happen I was sleeping right there she couldn't have gotten out without me hearing. This is my fault I should have stayed awake to watch her. If she is hurt or… worse I couldn't live with myself. Please Haruhi...Please be safe." Kyoya whispered to himself feeling like he was to blame.

~The storm~

Haruhi was still no where to be found they looked everywhere she could have gone to. Everyone was out looking for her and the worse was yet to come…It started storming.

Suddenly Kyoya got a phone call it was Nekozawa. Why was he calling me?

**Phone Conversation**

**Nekozawa- "Hey Kyoya?"**

**Kyoya- "Yes what do you need. Haruhi is missing."**

**Nekozawa- "Yeah about that I saw Haruhi running through the garden like she was trying to get away from something."**

**Kyoya- "Shit okay I'm on my way."**

"Tamaki, Nekozawa found Haruhi she's at the school come with me." Kyoya said pulling Tamaki with him frantically.

~At the school~

"Haruhi? Where are you?" Tamaki yelled looking everywhere "Daddy has come to take his precious daughter home!"

"Nekozawa where did Haruhi go?" Kyoya asked after punching Tamaki for almost blowing Haruhi's secret. But yet he couldn't be mad with him he was worried as well.

"He ran off I don't know where he is anymore. I'm sorry." Nekozawa bowed his head in shame.

"It's ok at least we know she somewhere around here." Kyoya was amazed he didn't hear Tamaki calling Haruhi a girl.

Kyoya and Tamaki started walking looking for Haruhi when they heard a slight scream as the thunder came.

"I found here Tamaki she's over here." Haruhi was curled up next to a fallen down tree. But when he got close she started crawling away, after seeing blood up and down her legs Kyoya knew she was really hurt.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Haruhi was screaming trying to get away from Kyoya who was trying to calm her down and help her. Haruhi then fell down a hill.

"Just let me die in peace…please" Haruhi fell asleep with a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

**I'm stopping here for now!**

**Please tell me what you think. I will write more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 The end

**It's been a week later since Haruhi was found almost dead. Kyoya brought her home and has not left her side once caring for her every single day. But he has also had something else on his mind that if it is true would destroy him.**

~A week later at Kyoya's house~

(Haruhi's pov)

"Hey wait be quiet she waking up." Kyoya said as the rest of the room went silent waiting with sheer excitement.

"W-where am I?" I woke up unaware of how where I was and why I was there. Unaware of where or how I got here.

"Y-you don't remember?" Kyoya asked sitting down next to me. His eyes were puffy obvious that he has cryed recently.

"No. I don't why am I here I was just at school cleaning up." What happened and why am I in Kyoya-senpai's bed. I'm trying to remember but nothing comes to mind.

"Haruhi. You were sick…you fainted at school so I brought you here but then you left during the night and when… when I found you…you said something…" Kyoya's voice trailed off leaving him with a faceless expression as if he was a million miles away and still going.

"Kyoya what did I say." God I hope I didn't say what I think I said. I've been good at hiding it it can't be ripped out from below me now.

"You told me to let you die in peace. You practically begged me before you passed out again." Kyoya cringed and looked away trying to hide his pain from everyone but mainly me.

"Haruhi look at me… tell me you're not…" Kyoya stared at the me with fear in his eyes. A tear slid gently down her still pale porcelain skin. At this point Mori had pushed everyone out of the room giving Kyoya and Haruhi their time to talk.

"Kyoya I don't know what you saying." Maybe I can play it off and just make it look like it was the sickness talking.

(Kyoya's pov)

I know she is depressed about her mother dying I gathered that much from when she first passed out. But when I found her covered in blood her leg was cut not by falling down but from…her own hand. She had cut herself on purpose leaving a big gash in her thigh. I didn't notice the other scars when she told me she loved me I guess she used makeup to cover it but since the makeup got wet it came off in the storm. The doctor said the scars go back a long time.

"Haruhi I saw you scars. Is it because of your mom dying?" I wish I didn't have to say this but it wasn't stress that caused her to pass out and get a fever her leg was infected from an open cut.

"Kyoya…you can't tell the others. I knew someone would find out sooner or later." Haruhi looked away in shame trying to hide her face.

"Haruhi...how long." I haven't been there for her when she needed me most.

"What do you mean Kyoya." She looked confused.

"How long have you been hurting yourself. I need to know how long I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Maybe then I can try to get rid of the pain you have suffered. I owe you that much." I know I should have told Haruhi about my feelings sooner but what kind of friend would I have been to Tamaki if that was the case.

"I don't know too long to keep track of. But you don't owe me for anything. Its not your fault." Haruhi looked at me almost happy that I cared and happy that I was the one to know about it.

"Haruhi I do owe you, and thats because we are meant to be together. I am meant to take away your pain even if that means me getting hurt along the way, and if you have been hurting without me when I should have been doing something about it then I need to repay you anyway I can. Haruhi I love you to the moon and back, I would do anything for you and I mean anything if it means you're happy and safe." She is just looking at me I wish I knew what was going on in her mind.

(Haruhi's pov)

"Kyoya…I-I love you too." I was trying to keep from crying like I always end up doing but this time it was tears of joy the ones that are warm and make you feel good. As I was wrapped up in my head I felt Kyoya pull me close and kiss me it was natural for me to kiss back but then he whispered something in my ear I couldn't make it out at first but when he said it again I heard it perfectly which made me break down into a million pieces.

"Haruhi if anything ever happened to you I would be right there with you all way. And if you ever hurt yourself again then I will be right there. So today I am making you a promise for the rest of our lives if you go I go with you. You were always my lifeline whether you knew it or not so I am going to try and be yours. Promise you won't ever hurt yourself again for as long as you live I can't live with the fact knowing I wasn't there to help you out of your pain before but now that I am I would just die nothing can happen to you ever. Promise me Haruhi." I could feel his tears fall down on to my shirt while he tried to hold back his whimpers of grief.

"I promise Kyoya." I have always been lonely since mom died, I've wanted to feel loved for along time and now I know what it feels like. I know I will never be alone ever again.

~8 years later~

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" A little girl jumped into Haruhi's arms.

"Look what Uncle Hunny gave me!"

"Thats very cool, I can't believe he gave you his Usa-chan though." Haruhi stared at her daughter admiring her perfect blonde hair and her light skin.

"Haruhi, Kotoko where are you?" Kyoya's voice rang down the hall of the mansion that his father left to him. "Hunny is here he brought cake!"

Kyoya walked in the room to help Haruhi out of her chair looking at her swollen stomach. "What should we name them?" As they walked down stairs following their little girl who is more like Hunny every day. But they have to look forward to one thing who were the soon to be born twins gonna be like.

**Okay guys I finished I know It needs work but this was my first ever fanfiction please please PLEEEEEEEEEASE review and tell me if I should make another!**


End file.
